


"Where Did You Learn To Cook Like This?"

by xdancingqueenxx



Series: Steve / Peggy Oneshots [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1950s Slang, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdancingqueenxx/pseuds/xdancingqueenxx
Summary: Or, the one where Steve makes dinner for Peggy.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve / Peggy Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143347
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	"Where Did You Learn To Cook Like This?"

_Friday, Jan 19, 1951_

Peggy arrives home from work with a sigh. 

Steve, who's hunched over a sketchpad, finishes one last detail.

"Just let me add...okay! Hi, Peg," Steve says, making his way over to Peggy to give her a kiss. "How are you feeling today?"

"Um...I really want something fattening. I had a dream last night and you and I were eating something fried at the boardwalk."

"And?"

"And nothing, we just...ate. My dreams don't make any sense lately," Peggy shrugs, kicking her snow-covered boots off. "I suppose it's better to have cravings than nausea," she adds.

"Okay, well 'fattening' isn't...isn't really something I can think of. Give me something to work with here, Peg."

Peggy pauses. "I don't really mind, darling. Though, I should warn you that I can't eat anything with pickles anymore." 

"No pickles; got it." Steve nods. 

Peggy leaves to take a shower, and Steve begins to rummage around the kitchen to find something to make.

They have some chicken that needs to be made, and there's flour, eggs, and...hmm, flour and eggs? He wonders if Peggy's ever had fried chicken - there certainly aren't any KFC's yet.

Still though, fried chicken would definitely satisfy both her cravings for something 'fattening', and it would use up the chicken. 

* * *

_"Bruce, what are you making?" Steve asks, watching Bruce shake a bag of flour._

_Thor's leaning against the counter, a pop-tart in his hand. "Banner switched dinner duty with Stark this week. He's making a fried turkey."_

_"Fried chicken, and yes, but only 'cause I was getting tired of Tony trying to pass toaster waffles as dinner."_

_"...Some of us like waffles," Thor mutters._

_Steve chuckles. "Mind showing me how to make this?"_

_Bruce adjusts his glasses. "Yeah, sure...as soon as Thor stops breathing down my neck."_

_Thor sheepishly sidesteps. "My apologies, Banner."_

_Steve shakes his head. "So I know the basic idea, but what seasonings do you use?"_

_"Well, first I start with some of this..."_

* * *

Peggy emerges a bit later, hair pulled back in a bun.

"What are we making?" She breathes, attempting to look over Steve's shoulder.

"Fried chicken," Steve responds. "...Is that my shirt?"

Peggy glances down at her outfit. "Yes, but are you really going to steal a shirt you never wear from your pregnant wife?"

"Depends if she wanted me to take it off of her." 

Peggy rolls her eyes, but her lips quirk up into a smile. "Maybe if you impress me. But first thing's first - we need to make dinner first, I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Why not?" Steve asks.

"Didn't get a chance," Peggy shrugs. "Okay, so what do I need to do?"

He hands her a paper bag filled with flour, having already put a few pieces of chicken inside. "Shake it."

She shakes the bag, quite fast. "How long am I supposed to do this?"

Steve reaches for her shoulder before remembering there's raw chicken on his hands. "You don't have to shake it that hard; the chicken's already dead, Peg."

Peggy clears her throat. "Well, what do I do after this?" She places the bag back on the counter.

"I was thinking you could cut that loaf of french bread we got,"

Peggy hums. "Sounds simple enough. Where did you learn to cook like this?" 

"Bruce taught me," Steve replies, fondly.

"...Bruce, as in the giant, dumb, green mutant man?"

"Well, no, he wasn't dumb towards the end, he wore glasses and he could...talk...normal?" Steve struggles to explain.

Peggy raises an eyebrow. "So...the smart, giant green man...taught you how to make fried chicken?"

"No! When he was a normal human. He taught me how to make fried chicken when he was an average human. He only merged with his Hulk-Self after Thanos."

Peggy shakes her head. "That sounds...complicated. He just...turned into a smart version of himself?" 

"...I don't know how it happened, Peg. He was just giant and green one day."

"...Right." Peggy nods and gets to work on the bread. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Steve asks as he begins to fry the chicken, "besides 'I'm so glad you finally asked how to make fried chicken'?"

Peggy snorts. "Don't flatter yourself, Rogers. Right now, _your_ child is calling the shots with what I eat, so if they don't like it, then I can't enjoy it either, I'm afraid."

"Fair enough. How's the bread?"

"Done," Peggy replies.

Steve sets the chicken onto one plate. "So, how do you want to eat this?"

Peggy takes a bit of french bread, while Steve prepares the plates.

...if you made this, then you know how to eat it, right? Is it the type of chicken you eat with a fork, or...?"

"Not typically, no," Steve replies.

Steve offers her a plate, and the two sit at the kitchen table, eating in silence for a moment.

"...Well?" Steve asks. "Is it good?"

"...Steve, if I wasn't already married to you, this chicken would be reason enough to marry you," Peggy says, sincerely. "Honest to God, this is just...so good. And the baby doesn't seem to mind either."

Steve chuckles. "Good to hear, Peg." 

She puts down her chicken. "Do you want some more? Or are you full?"

"No, I'm good," Steve says. "Do you want any more?"

She shakes her head. "I guess we'll just have leftovers. I'm just going to finish my bread." Peggy bites into the bread but pauses mid-chew and her eyes begin to water. "Is this normal?" She asks, eyes closed, tears streaming down her face.

Steve's eyes widen. "P-Peg? What's wrong?"

"Why are you so sweet to me, Steve? God, It's the hormones, I swear I wouldn't normally cry over chicken."

"Oh, um..." Steve fumbles. "...I'm sorry?"

"And- and you are just...such a darling, and I came home and you- you- just make me this amazing dinner and I had a horrible day at work...and, God, why are you so sweet?" The tears pass, and Peggy catches her breath.

"...that was, a journey, Peggy. You okay?" Steve asks, reaching out and touching her hand.

Peggy nods. "Yes, thank you for going on that emotional rollercoaster with me. I'm sure it makes me thoroughly unbearable."

Steve shakes his head. "No way, there's nothing you could do to make being around you unbearable."

"I'll bet you'll grow to regret those words when I'm farther along." Peggy mutters. "Nonetheless, thank you for dinner."

"Of course, Peg. I like making food and stuff for you." Steve says, and Peggy wonders if he could get any sweeter.

"It's a good thing, too, because I can't cook to save my life." Peggy laughs. "I'll wash, you dry?" Peggy offers, collecting her plate. 

Steve shrugs. "It doesn't bother me, I can wash the dishes."

"Well, it's only fair, Darling." Peggy affirms. She glances at the clock. "We'd better hurry if we want to catch _Cavalcade of America_ on the radio,"

Steve smiles. He had read the plot on Wikipedia years ago (or rather, years in the future), wanting to know what had happened, considering he had never heard the ending of the show.

Still though, there was something exciting about seeing the plot unfold in real time.

They finish the dishes quickly and efficiently, and soon, they're sitting on the sofa, listening to the radio show in comfortable silence.

By the end of it, Peggy is asleep on his shoulder, snoring gently.

Steve's arm is most definitely asleep, but still, he wouldn't change this moment for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> yes hi hello I am simply obsessed with these two and I can't stop writing them 
> 
> leave a review if you enjoyed 😌


End file.
